


City of the Dead

by Kaioken95



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, Background Character Death, Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Biological Warfare, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gun Violence, Horror, Humanstuck, Military Uniforms, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Mutation, Resident Evil AU, Zombies, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: When his brother goes missing on a job, Dirk Strider gets an anonymous tip that his brother last spotted in Skaia city. Arriving in the district where he was last spotted, Dirk steps right into a nightmare, virus outbreak causes hundreds to be infected, a horde of bloodthirsty zombies, and monstrous mutations now overwhelming the city.At the same time, B.S.S.A operative Zack Daemon has been dispatched to Skaia searching the missing team sent in prior to the outbreak, including Dirk's brother, decorated operative and squad captain Dave Strider.The two encounter one another in this nightmare, and can they survive the horrors awaiting, find Dave and uncover the mystery behind the outbreak.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue to Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this a story I've been working on for a few weeks, I got inspired by re-watching some Resident Evil Cutscenes movies (Mainly RE5 and newer games) on youtube. And Zombiestuck has always been one of my favorite AUs. So I wrote this story heavily inspired by the Resident Evil game series.
> 
> Expect some classic zombie tropes, classic characters dying in this AU, and of course some of my OC.

A man was on his knees, in a large room it looked like a room used for storage in a factory. He was bound, his arms and legs restrained by chains. His head staring down at the concrete floor, a pained expression across his face. His clothing torn and stained by blood, his wrists and ankles were red and swollen from his attempts to pull himself free. All of a sudden, the sound of the door opening, followed by the footsteps of someone. A new person had entered the abandoned room, concealed in a large hooded robe, and their face was hidden under a metal mask with a pair of red visors to see through.

They approached the prisoner until they stood right in front of him. Hesitantly, tilting his head up to look at them, his eyes filled with exhaustion and pain staring up at the red visors. Without warning, he gasped out, the sound of flesh tearing, a gagging noise escaping his mouth, blood started dripping from his eyes like tears, he tried to reach out for the unknown person, but his chains restricted him. 

With a loud crunching noise, a piece of his bone snapped out of his arm, a scream filled the room. From his wound, an oozing black substance poured, every vein in his arm was pulsating and throbbing, it was like his flesh was burning. His pupils rolled to the back of his head, his body convulsing in agony, bones breaking through the skin, muscles seizing. The masked figure just silently watched, at the rim of the visor on their mask a small light was flashing on and off. 

A camera, it was sending a live feed of this man gruesome transformation, his own eyes were blank and emotionless watching this. In another unknown location, an unseen woman was watching the feed on a large monitor, a split-screen showing the transformation, and the other showing a DNA helix which was altering from human to something the text labeled ‘E03-DeMISE’. The new figure then pressed a button on her panel, holding it down. “That’s enough… Returning to the district, we’ll monitor the subject’s progress once the process is complete.” Her voice was calm and stern, a grin forming her lips. 

“Understood.” The hooded figure responded to the order, their voice was robotic, muffled by their mask but it was clearly a male’s voice. He then slowly began walking away, the man now a grotesque blob of flesh, blood, and the black substance, the only human characteristic left was his hand reaching out, and his twisted face. The hooded man didn’t look back as they left the room. The last scream from the poor soul soon turned into a monstrous roar echoing throughout the halls.

The room was part of a large factory that had been long since deserted. Outside the hooded man had just stepped out of the main entrance, a short pathway past the old fence that surrounded the grounds was a jeep parked. Reaching his vehicle, he entered it, turning the key to ignition, his hands on the wheel, a last glance at the factory, the distant sounds of objects being thrown around, and the inhuman roars. The jeep rumbled with the engine moving, stepping on the gas, he drove away from the factory, heading towards the lights of the busy district in the distance…

* * *

**SEVERAL HOURS AGO…**

A helicopter was flying through the night sky, the sound of the blades spinning, the roar of the air with the chopper zooming through the clouds. This was a military-grade vessel, with high-tech navigation, heavy armor and gun torrents for battle use. Onboard were 6, a pilot in the cockpit, and the 5 passengers. All the crew was dressed in combat fatigues, gloves, boots, bulletproof vests, some wearing their helmets. One of them stood up, his uniform was in a shade of red, while the others wore green. 

He was the leader of this unit, they were part of the task force that specialized in search and rescue, combat, and tactical missions. His eyes were hidden by the pair of shades he was wearing, closed as he was resting. They would be arriving at their destination shortly. At that moment his moment of rest was disturbed by the trembling knee of the shorter officer sitting beside him. He glanced at them for a moment, then he gently nudged his shoulder, his head quickly turned to face his captain. 

“Shit. S-Sorry about that sir.” He said, his voice was a little shaky, he stopped moving. Carefully examining the other with his eyes, his body language read nervous and anxious.

“It’s Vantas right?” He addressed the new recruit by his last name. “Yes sir, it’s Karkat. Karkat Vantas.” Restating his name to the captain, he must’ve been just a couple years younger than him. But it was obvious he was a rookie based on his behavior.

“Nervous about the mission?” Guessing that the officer was just getting first mission nerves, but to his slight surprise, the other shook his head to sides responding with ‘no’.

“No. This is the first time in a chopper sir, I’m not so good with flying.” He answered which made the captain show the smallest of smiles.

“Don’t like flying huh? Well, not to worry Karkat, we’ll be landing soon.” His tone was reassuring to the other, nodding his head. He took deep breaths holding his knees to keep them from trembling. 

“Captain Strider. If I may… The mission details...” The captain’s gaze was drawn to the other soldier sitting opposite to him. Aside from the pilot, all eyes were now on the captain.

"We've been sent to locate and apprehend a wanted fugitive and retrieve the missing operatives sent into the Prospit district."

"The entire area is controlled by the criminals running free there. We have to proceed with absolute caution, so let's try to keep the use of force to a minimum." Instructing his group who all nodded as he wanted to keep the casualties to a low. But the area would be filled with hostiles, and outsiders of any kind won't be welcomed.

"Sir! Will be arriving at the drop point in five minutes." The pilot caught the captain's attention and they would arrive shortly at the landing zone. It was too dangerous to land the helicopter in the middle of the district so they would be landing in another district and proceeding on foot.

The captain's eyes glanced around his men, he then took something out of the breast pocket on his uniform, a small torn photograph, holding to his face. A faint smile, his thumb gently stroking the photo, before placing back inside his pocket. Eventually, the team arrived at the drop point. Landing on the rooftop on one of the buildings, the team exited the chopper except for the pilot, he would be providing air support and to be ready for the immediate exit once the targets were found.

Strider pressed his earpiece. "HQ, this is BETA leader, we've arrived at the drop point, we'll be proceeding to the safe house." One of the officers checked the door leading downstairs and started to unlock it.

"BETA leader, HQ hears you loud and clear. Proceed with caution, once you arrive at the safe house and gear up, head towards the factory located in the forest area. That's where the subjects were last seen."

"Understood. We'll keep you informed as we progress. Over and out." He responded to the voice on the other end.

Your name is Dave Strider. This is your squad, BETA team. You work for a special division of black ops for the US government specializing in a wide variety of missions. You're one of the youngest operatives to be given the title of captain at just 26. This is your first mission with this newly reorganized team including some fresh operatives fresh from training. The mission was important to retrieve the targets and to see how some of the new soldiers could handle themselves in the field on a real mission. 

The mission details are to locate the missing operatives assigned to investigate the rumored use and selling of bioweapons in the walled prospit district of Skaia city. It was unfortunate for the civilians still living in the district being controlled by the crime syndicates, and it made this area extremely dangerous. The first step to arriving at the safe house due north, pick up the rest of their weapons, and transportation and head to the area where the agents were last spotted.

Signaling the other as the unlocked “Alright. Let’s move out.”

“Sir!” The three said in unison, as the group entered through the entry door of the building, heading down to the ground floor.

As they entered the building, on another rooftop two figures had been watching the team, one was the hooded figure with the mask, the other was a woman in a black dress. She was using a pair of high tech binoculars, zooming in on their faces, and the helicopter, examining the logo. She then smiled and took out her radio device holding the button down. “The test subjects have arrived.” A grin spread across her face.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days passed and Strider's team has gone missing, so the BSSA sends in an operative to Skaia to investigate and rescue them. But he isn't the only one in search of Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent a bit of time of this one, kind of a slow burn chapter. Using this one to introduce characters and some of the elements in the story. And I've timed so I make weekly updates for this chapter, already starting chapter 3 where it picks up.
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy the new chapter!!!

**One week later…**

The setting was now a hallway, the walls, floor, and ceiling were a metallic color. The walls had red lining, and each panel had the words: LEVEL 3. A young man was walking down the halls, he was just dressed in an orange top, a logo on the one the sleeves that read ‘BSSA’ grey jeans, and combat boots. His hair was in dreadlocks, the end tied into a ponytail, deep brown skin, eyes a golden color like the sun. The expression on his face was serious. Turning into another hallway, he then arrived at the door.  
  
This was Zack Daemon, and this facility was the HQ for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSSA) North America’s division. The worldwide organization was sanctioned by the United Nations for many years as a means to combat bioterrorists and prevent tragedies caused by bioweapons. Zack is one of the field operatives working for the BSSA, going wherever he’s needed by his superiors to investigate, assist, or neutralize a threat.   
  
The automatic doors swung open to a large conference room, with Zack entering the room, the doors closing behind him. A long table with 5 chairs on each row, and one at each end. A large monitor with split screens depicting a world map with several colors, footage of a combat scene, and some digital statistics. Already in the room where three other individuals.  
  
A tall man in his mid-to-late 40s, a white suit with a black tie, his short hair was a mix of black with grey. Wearing an ID badge on the side of the suit jacket, his skin a dark brown tone, his eyes a pale blue. A cigarette hanging out of his mouth, a faint trail of smoke burning off the end. He was sitting on one of the chairs, his arms crossed, with a stoned face expression.  
  
Sitting opposite to him was a man wearing a well-tailored suit, the jacket and pants were dark greys but the shirt was indigo hue. His hair jet black was short and neatly combed, pale skin, his eyes were deep ocean blue, and the spectacles were in a blue frame. His ID badge was just placed on the table next to him. His fingers swiping across a tablet device, files sliding across his screen.

And lastly a woman with the lighter complexion to Zack’s. Short hair, light makeup, her eyes a bright blue like a clear sky. She has dressed in a suit the same colors as her eyes, a pair of glasses in a red frame, red fingernails, and a pair of red Stelios. She is also wearing an earpiece with a mic and under her a set of documents. An ID badge hung on her side of the jacket.  
  
The sound of Zack entering caught their attention, their eyes all on Zack. Standing firm, he gave them a swift salute before taking his seat. “Oh good, special agent Daemon. Thank you for joining us.” She spoke very formally, her eyes scanning Zack up and down, as she then grabbed a remote to control the monitor. “Then let’s get started…” Pressing a button the images on the screen changed, photographs of a city, maps, a team, and a man wearing a pair of shades dressed in army fatigues.  
  
“As you all know, 7 days ago the BETA team was sent into Skaia city’s Prospit district.” Pressing another button the screen focused on the members of the team. “But we lost contact with them mere hours after they entered the area.” The screen shifted again. “Their objective was to rescue two federal agents who were investigating a wanted fugitive with connections to selling bioweapons on the black market, they then disappeared 2 weeks prior.” Information on the federal agents came up on the screen.  
  
“Rumours spread that among the illegal dealings going on in the area, the use and selling of bioweapons were included. But since there wasn’t much evidence at the time, so we let the feds handle this.” The older man interjected, taking a huff from his cigarette, he then took it out of his mouth. “As a favor, we decided to send the BETA team in to recover the agents and confirm the selling of the bioweapons.” Exhaling with slight frustration, putting out his cigarette. “However… With the missing team now, This has become a BSSA matter.” He makes a gesture towards the younger man in front of him.  
  
“Roaming through the intel gathered from our own database, other divisions, and outside agencies. We can confirm the suspect in question was indeed in possession of bioweapons. Therefore the likelihood of bioweapons being sold in Prospit has increased.” He looked a little tired, he must have spent hours combing through all this information.  
  
“We’ll be sending you into Prospit to find the missing team, the federal agents, and apprehend the target and any bioweapons.” The senior supervisor’s eyes were now on Zack. “We can’t risk sending a whole team in again and losing contact. ALPHA team is on an assignment aiding our Europe division. Sending you in alone to assess the situation will lessen the risk, once you confirm the targets will send in reinforcements to aid and assist you.” That last part of his orders made the woman glance at him and then at Zack.  
  
“Prospit is a lawless warzone for criminals. Crime bosses control the district, the law enforcement is either overwhelmed or are in the pockets of these gangs. It’s to the point that the entire district is isolated from the rest of Skaia.” The man says giving the rundown on the golden district’s situation.  
  
“You’ll deploy as soon as possible. Jane and Xigisi will be your mission support here along with another. Anything you need you to go through them. Report to HQ the moment you find anything of significance.” The older man got to his feet, dusting some ash off his sleeve.

  
“Understood sir.” Zack simply responded, his superior was rummaging through his pocket until he found his box of cigarettes. “Alright, I’m off to report to the higher-ups, keeping them updated as you keep me updated.” He then left the room leaving the three in the room.  
  
BSSA Supervisory Advisor Jane Crocker, and Advisor Galekh Xigisi. They would be serving as Zack’s source of information, updates, and support during this mission.  
  
The man who left is the unit chief and Jane’s father: Daniel D Crocker. He was the one all of them reported directly, he used to be a field operative like Zack, and before the BSSA’s establishment worked for CIA. Jane’s situation is far from easy, being the boss’s daughter had its pros and cons, but she worked hard every day, she also kept a professional relationship with her father during work hours so you wouldn’t really tell that to their father and daughter.  
  
Galekh is a no-nonsense kind of guy, very intelligent. A gifted scholar, preferring to work with books and paperwork as opposed to computers. He spent many late nights scanning through the records and archives, checking every mission report filed by the operatives before sending it to the chief. Both were very reliable and will be essential to Zack’s dangerous mission. Jane turned off the monitor, standing up from her seat. Walking over to Zack and handing him a handheld device that he took. “We’ve uploaded all the information regarding the mission details. Any new information will automatically be sent to your handheld.” Jane got out her own device, tapping at the screen.  
  
“Also, I’d like to apologize. It was our insistence that you be sent in with a small team or a partner even, but the board doesn’t wanna risk losing another team, and given your training and experience they feel that you can handle this alone.” There was a clear annoyance in her words as she spoke.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, these things happen. I’m sure you did everything necessary to get me back up, but as I find something they’ll send a team to back me up.” Zack, smiling, reassured her that he understood.  
  
“This was supposed to be an easy job, and it’s been almost a week since contact with the BETA team was lost. The fact it’s taken this long to finally go in and recover them is ridiculous.” Galekh chimed into the conversation as this was something they all agreed on.  
  
“Considering who leads BETA team in, I’d think it would’ve been a priority mission.” He added as Zack’s expression became a serious one. “I understand they had to move covertly, and minimize the communication, and a few days would’ve been normal. But almost a week? We don’t even know if they're alive or not?” Galekh sighed, glancing at the other two. “Sorry. But I'm just trying to be realistic, and we only learned about it 2 days ago.”  
  
“Well there’s no point dwelling on these thoughts, we have to hope for the best, and that team is alright.” Jane says. “Right. I’m gonna go gear up and head out. I’ll contact you once I arrive at Skaia.” Zack makes a slight gesture with his head to both of them, heading towards the door.

“Be careful out Zack.” Jane’s word made him stop for a moment, looking back at the pair, showing them a knowing smile. Leaving the other two in the room, walking with purpose to go and prepare for this mission.  
  
He had a somewhat personal skate in this mission. Dave Strider was a good friend of Zack’s they trained together before becoming full-fledged operatives. He always saw Dave as a cool, calm, level-headed guy, he admitted he never felt like the leader type but years later, Dave is in charge of his own squad, and aids in the training and supervision of new recruits. There have been so many times Dave saved Zack’s skin, as well as countless other operatives out in the field. He was a hero, although Dave would rather not view himself as some kind of superhero. But he is a legend within the BSSA nonetheless, and it was even more frustrating to many in the organization including Zack to learn days later that he had disappeared in the mission.  
  
His friends and family would be obviously worried, and why did HQ leave it so long to let the chief know? Whatever the reason doesn’t really matter right now, the priority was finding Dave and his team and bringing them home. Zack returned to his quarters in the base, he grabbed his jacket, he would have gear and equipment waiting for him when he arrived at the safe house set up in Skaia. So, for now, he had his standard-issue handgun, his bulletproof vest underneath his shirt, and a jacket. He had to appear more casual so it would be easier when he infiltrated Prospit, appearing less as a threat instead of a government operative.  
  
Sometime later Zack was in the air, a small jet owned by BSSA for long-distance travel. It was practically empty aside from Zack and so of the cabin crew, seating in a window aisle, Zack was looking out the window, the clouds were an orange color as the sun was setting. Soon it would be nightfall, it was a 4-hour flight from HQ to Skaia. Zack was anxious to arrive quickly, thinking about his friend, the team, and what could’ve happened to them. BETA team had recently been reorganized by Dave, it consisted of two rookies fresh out of the academy, and two experienced operatives along with Dave. Went through each of their dossiers, reading up on each team member.  
  
Their mission was supposed to be a cake run, just find the missing federal agents, find the weapons deal and get out. A mission detail had a few ideas of what could’ve happened to BETA team, and they weren’t pretty. The team was ambushed by the gangs running loose in the district, they were captured by, or dead. The latter being the worst case, but Zack was holding out hope that Dave’s team was alright, the likelihood of them being safe and unharmed was low with the amount of time since HQ lost contact with them. HQ’s priority was to seize and destroy the bioweapons, and then the missing operatives, while Zack has the reverse idea in mind. He understood the work and the mission was important, but he values life and his comrades' safety first.  
  
“Not long now.”  
  
Putting the files away. He leans back into his seat, closing his eyes in order to get some rest until he arrives at the city.

* * *

The street was busy. People going to different places, large crowds, neon lights scattered all over buildings, stores, clubs. The sun had set, and the sky was the darkest blue, some grey clouds, and a few stars. This was Skaia City, the large metropolitan divided into three islands that were connected via bridges, subway systems. Skaia city, the mainland, the largest of the three, the crown jewel. Due north was midnight district Derse, popular for the unique nightlife, clubs, jazz, theatre. Due south was the sunrise district Prospit, formerly known as the light of Skaia. But the criminal corruption had left the district stained, a shadow of its former glory. But despite this, all the corruption, and crime, the people kept on going, moving on with their lives, and kept moving forward as the saying goes.

But **He** wasn’t here for sightseeing…  
  
The roar of a motor engine, a man on a bike pulled into a street, parking his bike. Putting the brakes on his ride, and stepping off of it, he exhaled looking around in slight confusion. The young man, roughly in his early 20s, blonde hair, with a headband keeping his hair pulled back. A lightly tanned complexion, freckles, and his eyes a bright orange. He was wearing a big pumpkin-colored hoodie with a zipper down, a black top with no sleeves, grey jeans with a bunch of pockets on each leg, held up with a belt. Trainers with a black and white finish, red laces. A wristband on his left arm, and a pair of stupid fingerless gloves. Pulling out his phone, giving it a few taps. The screen opening a map, his current location, and the area around him, his destination was a few miles ahead. But he had gotten lost along the way.  
  
“Alright which way is it again?” His eyes were heavy, he had been riding all day. It had been a long journey to get all the trip here.  
  
Dirk Strider, 22 years old. Fresh out of college after 4 years of studying robotics engineering, along with history and mythology. He had come to Skaia for personal business. His brother had gone on a mission while on a job, his brother works for the military as an instructor, and sometimes he would go on jobs that took him out of town and even out of the country. But Dave would always call in, message, or email him to keep Dirk updated when he was gone for long periods of time. However, after 2 days of nothing, Dirk called the number for his brother’s work speaking to a woman who told him briefly that they lost contact with him while he was on a mission.  
  
He was unaware that Dave didn’t simply work for a military program, but rather the BSSA. This was most likely because of the nature of his work, and secrets that he couldn’t obviously share with his brother. To be honest, Dirk knew there was a lot that Dave hid from him, he always felt out of the loop, but deep down he knew that Dave was looking out for him, or trying to protect him. They were all each other had after the death of their parents when they were children. Dave raised Dirk most of his life, the brothers looking out for each other. He was extremely concerned for Dave and had run out of ideas to look for him. However that all changed when yesterday morning, the mail arrived for Dirk, the contents were several photos of Dave here in Skaia, a brochure about the districts with the Propsit area being circled. And of course, a short letter was written by Dave.

  
**_Dirk,_**  
  
**_I need you to come to Skaia city, I need help, it’s an emergency._**  
**_I can’t use any phones or emails, I’m being watched and it’s not safe._**  
  
**_I’ll be in the Prospit district. I need you to bring the silver box in my room with you._**  
  
**_Once you get there, meet me at this address: 413 LOHAC street_**  
  
**_Be careful, the place is dangerous._**  
**_Don’t tell anyone why or where you’re going._**  
  
**_Dave_**

He didn’t really understand Dave’s motives, or why he sent this weird letter. But his worry and emotion overruled his logic. Something that Dirk didn’t normally do, always looking at the things in the logical view, thinking carefully about everything. It would’ve made more sense to take this to the cops but that could take days, and Dave’s work was clearly dodging his calls, and Dave might get in trouble. So he packed some stuff, followed the directions carefully and left for Skaia in the morning, he was short on cash, and Dave’s job had taught him to be cautious so he took his motorbike. Stopping for food, fuel refill, and bathroom breaks. Another curiosity was the small silver box that was locked, Dave always guarded it, and telling Dirk not to touch it, he didn’t have the key of course and assumed Dave was in possession of it.  
  
But the mysterious contents of this box were not his focus right now. He was just hoping that Dave was just okay, and not bleeding out in some alley. Shaking his head to get those thoughts off his head, placing his phone back into his pocket. Jumping back onto his bike, he revved the engine taking off again, the signs guiding him to the Prospitian bridge that will take him to the golden district. It didn’t take long for him to reach the bridge and the difference from when he was in the central area of Skaia, the traffic wasn’t too bad. Once over the bridge there was another long stretch of road before he reached the district, another thing he noticed was in the distance was a lot of forests that surrounded the city.  
  
Prospit was popular for having the perfect combination of city architecture and dense woodlands and forest while Skaia and Derse was mostly metropolis. Finally, he arrived in Prospit. Slowly driving down the street, the light from his headlight shining on the path ahead. The stores were closed down, abandoned, graffiti tags on most of the walls. People going about their business, some homeless people gathered around a dumpster fire in one alley that caught his eyes. The area wasn’t in the best condition, but now that he was here, finding the spot mentioned in Dave in the letter. Stopping at a red light, he quickly got out his phone and typed the address from the letter and saw the distance from where he was to the destination. Apparently it was where the large clock tower was, which he could actually see from afar.  
  
Riding off in the direction of the tower. Checking his meter, he was running low, and fortunately there was a gas station nearby. Pulling into the establishment, stepping off his bike, walking into the store. The cashier was a tall man, wearing the store’s uniform. He was reading some magazine, his eyes glance towards Dirk before returning his view to his reading. While he was here, he might as well grab something to eat. Browsing through the snack section, bright colorful bags of various delicious treats. He wasn’t a picky eater, so he just took some of his favorites. Walking over to the cash register and placing the items in front of the cashier. The man looked at Dirk, and then at his items, he began to scan them, the beeping noise for each one.  
  
“Also can I get two gallons for my bike.” He said, the cashier nodding as he added that to Dirk’s total, the machine reading: $25.88. He took out a handful of cash from his pocket, 30 dollars.  
  
“Just keep the change.” He said, the guy shrugging his shoulders, pressed some buttons on the cashier. “Thank you very much, and have a great evening.” The lack of interest and enthusiasm was clear in the cashier’s voice.  
  
“Thanks.” Taking the plastic bag with his stuff, returning to his bike. He grabbed the pump, the little light went from red to green indicating it was ready for use. Pushing the nozzle into the port, he could see the meter slowly moving from back to Full.  
  
While Dirk was attending to his bike, a person was approaching the station. The sound of something dragging across the ground. The low moaning, and buzzing of files. They were just far enough for Dirk not to hear him, but he was done, he put the plastic bag inside the backpack and hopped back on the bike, turning his key and riding off. Not looking back as the stranger had gotten closer, but once Dirk was gone their attention was drawn to the lights from the store and the cashier. Their clothing was stained crimson, most of his features were hidden by the darkness. But slowly as he came into the light, his skin was pale and dry, his mouth wide, teeth yellow, and dried blood around his mouth.

* * *

Back in Skaia, the night sky had grown darker. Zack had arrived, now driving down the streets in a large silver jeep. He was en route to the Prospit district, once he landed he had already collected his equipment and his transportation. He had let HQ know he arrived in the city and would be proceeding towards the last location of BETA team. Reaching the bridge to the district, and then entering Prospit, his vehicle was zooming down the path. His grip on the wheel as tightly. He was impatient to arrive at the destination. His heart was beating quicker than normal. To say that he was anxious was an understatement. Thinking more about Dave and the other team members. He was going to be retracing their footsteps starting with their safehouse, then the factory they were gonna investigate.


End file.
